A Dare Gone Wrong
by LiekkeenValve
Summary: Perustuu ihastuttavaan peliin nimeltä totuus vai tehtävä. Mitä jos team 7 lojuu Naruton asunnossa perinpohjaisen kyllästyneenä, ja yksi ehdottaa aikaisemmin mainittua peliä, mutta ilman totuutta. Emopalleroutta, pinkkiä, BL:ää ja mitä oudoimpia tilanteita luvassa!
1. Tylsistymistä, paskaa ja vilauttelua

**A Dare Gone Wrong**

by: Tiikeriveljekset

- 1 -

Prologue

Jälleen kerran, Naruto, Sasuke ja Sakura huomasivat istuvansa Naruton TV:n ääressä, katsoen täysin päättömiä ohjelmia.

"Minulla on...tylsää" Naruto sanoi.

Sakura huokaisi vihaisesti, "Naruto, tuo oli kymmenes kerta kun sanoit niin. Me kyllä tiedämme, että sinulla on tylsää."

Naruto katsoi Sakuraa, "Sulje suusi. Ainakaan en ole yhtä tylsistynyt kuin Sasuke."

Sakura ja Naruto kääntyivät katsomaan Sasukea, joka tuijotti TV-ruutua tyhjäkatseisena; suu auki ja kuolaten tauotta. Kärpäset surisivat tämän pään ympärillä. Sakura murahti, ennen kuin lätkäisi Sasukea takaraivoon.

Sasuke hypähti, levittäen kuolaa kaikkialle. Naruto nousi ylös juuri kun sylki osui tämän kasvoihin.

"Sairasta! Sasuken kuolaa! Sairasta! Joku hankkikaa lysolia! Antibakteriaa! Mitä tahansa!" Naruto huusi inhon vallassa.

Sakura ojensi Narutolle uhkailevan vaaleanpunaisen nenäliinan.

"No, mitä voimme tehdä?" Sakura kysyi samalla sammuttaen TV:n.

Sasuke nosti kätensä ylös ja heilutteli sitä ympäriinsä. "Minä tiedän! Minä! Minä! Minä!" hän kiljui kuin pieni lapsi karkkikaupassa.

Sakura katsoi tätä tietämättä mitä ajatella.

"No, mitä voimme tehdä, basillipoika!" Naruto sanoi vihaisesti. Sasuke mulkoili Narutoa, mutta vilkaisi sitten Sakuraa.

"Voimme pelata totuutta ja tehtävää, mutta jättää totuuden pois." Sasuke ehdotti.

Sakuran kulmat nousivat yllättyneinä. Naruto nauroi.

"Olet älyttömän naurettava, jätkä!" hän totesi nauraen.

"Turpa kiinni!" Sakura karjui Narutolle. Naruto hiljeni suurimmaksi osin, mutta jatkoi kikattelua.

Sakura kääntyi Sasuken puoleen, "Tiedätkö, se ei ole niin huono idea. Meidän pitäisi kokeilla sitä.

Naruto lähes tukehtui nauruunsa ja Sasuke hymyili voittajana.

He istuivat piiriin ja tuijottivat pulloa edessään.

"No.. Kuka pyöräyttää ensiksi?" Sasuke kysyi, naputtaen reittään.

Naruto ei tehnyt elettäkään pyöräyttääkseen ja Sasuke oli sekunnin liian myöhässä. Joten Sakura otti pullon haltuunsa.

"Te kaksi olette täysiä nyhveröitä... oikeasti." hän sanoi ja pyöräytti pulloa, muiden odottaessa sen pysähtymistä.

Pullo hidasti kunnes pysähtyi kokonaan kohtalokas pullonsuu osoittaen.. Narutoa!

Naruto nielaisi ja katsahti hieman varovaisesti Sakuraan. Hän hymyili hermostuneena.

"Hei, Sakura."

Sakura hymyili pirullinen vilke silmissään. Naruto kaatui hänen jalkoihinsa.

"Sääli minua! Anna armoa! Kiltti!" hän rukoili.Naruto rukoili henkensä edestä, hän oli varma että Sakura yrittäisi tappaa hänet. Hän NIIN tiesi sen.

Sakura vetäisi dramaattisesti henkeä ennen kuin sanoi, "Juo vessanpytystä."

**Naruto's Dare**

Naruton leuka tipahti samalla tuijottaen Sakuraa hän kysyi, "Mitä? Sinä haluat minun tekevän mitä?!" hän sanoi lähes huutaen. Sasuke hymyili itsetyytyväisenä ja Sakura vain kikatti pirullisesti.

"Juo pytystä. Sinun vessanpytystäsi." Sakura toisti rauhallisesti.

Naruton silmät levisivät, "Mutta se on rikki...sitä ei voi vetää."

"Huono tuuri, typerys." Sakura totesi 'matter-of-the-fact'-äänellä..

"Etkö voi suorittaa tehtävääsi, pelkuri" Sasuke sanoi saaden Naruton murisemaan.

"Teen sen! Dattebayo! Voin juoda vessanpytystä vaikka sitä ei ole vedetty!" Naruto osoitti sormellaan Sasukea ja Sakuraa ja alkoi nauramaan, "Näytän teille surkimuksille, mistä oikea ninja on tehty!"

Sillä Naruto juoksi kylpyhuoneeseen.

Sasuke katsoi Sakuraa ja purskahti nauruun. Hän otti esiin videokameran. Sakura tuijotti videokameraa kuin lehmä uutta veräjää, ja purskahti itsekin nauramaan.

Naruto katsoi pyttyyn ja koetti olla oksentamatta. Keltaisenlikaisessa vedessä lillui epäilyttävän näköisiä kokkareita, joiden koostumuksen kaikki tietävät. Ne irvistelivät ilkeästi blondille, vailla säälin hiukkaakaan.

"No? Kiiruhda, senkin pelkuri, tämä paikka haisee kuin lantala." Sakura sanoi,

Sasuke nyökäten yhtyen mielipiteeseen ja käynnistäessä kameran.

Naruto katseli pökälettä pytyssään ja hänen kulmansa alkoi nykiä. Sakura huokaisi ja katsahti kelloonsa.

"Naruto! Senkin pelkuri!" Sasuke yllytti.

Naruto murisi ja inhon huudahduksella, hän työnsi päänsä pönttöön.

"Hyvä luoja! Hän tekee sen! Sasuke! Hullu toteuttaa tehtävänsä! Hän juo halvatun pöntöstä!" Sakura keroi Sasukelle yllättyneenä.

Sasuke piti kamerän pyörimässä samalla kun itse nauroi katketakseen. Pian, Naruto nosti päänsä pytystä. Sakura alkoi rakoilla nähdessään blondin kasvot. Naruto katseli ympärilleen.

"Mitä? Mikä on?" hän kysyi.

Sakura osoitti ruskeaa ainetta Naruton kasvoilla. Sasuke suuntasi kameran kohti blondia.

"Sinulla on pieni pilkku naamallasi, Naruto." emo-boy totesi.

Naruto pyyhkäisi naamaansa, mutta se sai tilanteen pahenemaan entisestään levittämällä töhnän poskelta leualle.

"Sainko sen?" Naruto kysyi.

Sakura kikatti äänekkäästi. Sasuke virnisti.

"Sinä... Jep, sait sen." hän sanoi hiljaisesti.

Naruto virnisti tyytyväisenä. "Sanoinhan että teidän tulisi uskoa! Te idiootit ette kuvitelleet minun tekevän sitä!"

Sakura lähes yökkäsi Naruton puhuessa hänelle.

"Paskiainen! Onko sinulle mitään ideaa, kuinka pahalta sinun hengityksesi haisee! Voi hyvä luoja, minä kuolen!" Sakura huusi ja pyrki poispäin.

Sasuke katsoi kameraan virne kasvoillaan, "Ja tuo oli Naruton tehtävä...hänen on paras pestä hampaansa tuhat kertaa. Ja huuhdella suunsa myös."

Ja kamera pimeni.

**Sasuke's Dare**

Naruto, Sasuke ja Sakura istuivat takaisin pullon ympärille. Narutolla oli kiire raaputtaa ulostetta pois kasvoiltaa, vihaisena (hän huomasi että hänellä oli paskaa naamalla, näin kiltisti suoraan sanottuna). Sakura otti pullon ja pyöräytti sitä. Sasuken vuoro. Sasuke katsoi pulloa silmät selällään, hän katsoi Sakuraa, joka virnisteli julmasti. Tytön tuli antaa Sasukelle tehtävä, ja kyllä vain, sellainen hänellä oli. Voi kyllä, tehtävä.

"Sakura? Oletko kunnossa? Naamasi on punainen." Naruto sanoi osoittaen kyseenomaista tyttöä.

Sakura jätti pojan huomiotta ja suuntasi Sasukelle ilkeän virnistyksen.

Sasuke naurahti hermostuneena tytön osoittaessa tätä.

"Sasuke... Haastan sinut.. Juoksemaan korttelin ympäri alastomana!!" Sakura huusi.

Sasuke hyppäsi taaksepäin huudahtaen, kun Sakura sai kerrottuä hänelle tehtävänsä.

"Oletko hullu! Se on sekopäistä! Siellä on kylmä!" Sasuke huusi.

Naruto virnuili ja alkoi nauramaan, "Sasuke, peräännytkö sinä?!"

Sasuke mulkoili häntä ja Sakuraa, "Mutta-"

"Älä ole pelkuri, Sasuke! Munasi tarvitsevat hieman raikasta ilmaa!" Naruto keskeytti.

"Niinpä. Naruto on oikeassa. Niillä saattaa olla kuuma kaikkien noiden vaatteiden alla!"

Sasuke murisi kaksikon alkaessa toistaa, "Pelkuri! Pelkuri! Sasuke on pelkuri!"

Nousten ylös, hän mutisi, "Hyvä on, teen sen typerän tehtävän." ja suuntasi

kylpyhuoneeseen ottamaan vaatteensa pois.

Naruto purskahti nauruun ja vaihtoi Sakura kanssa läpyt.

"Hän NIIN on tekemässä sen!" Sakura sanoi kikattaen.

Sasuke käveli ovesta ulos pyyhe lanteillaan. Hänen nänninsä olivat kovettuivat kylmästä viimasta.

"En voi uskoa, että suostun tekemään tämän." hän ajatteli.

Sakura ja Naruto tulivat talosta ulos Sasuken jäljessä, kikatellen hiljaa keskenään.

Sasuke veti syvään henkeä ennen kuin irrotti otteensa pyyhkeestä ja ottaen kunnon alkuvauhdin. Sakura kannusti häntä eteenpäin ja Naruto juoksi hänen perässään videokameran kanssa.

Kakashi katsahti ylös kirjansa lumoista häiritsevän äänen herättämänä ja suuntasi katseensa äänen suuntaan. Hänen silmänsä levisivät, kun hän huomasi Sasuken juksevan kohti...aataminasussaan. Kakashi otti kameransa esiin.

"Kodak-hetki, Sasuke!" hän huusi Sasuken juostessa ohitse. Hän kuuli Sasuken kiroavan äänekkäästi, mutta poika ei pysähtynyt.

"Hei, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto huudahti pian jälkeen ja kiiruhti Sasuken perään.

Kakashi kykeni vain tuijottamaan ohitseen juossutta kaksikkoa.

"Mihin tämä maailma on oikein menossa?" hän kysyi itseltään henkäisten ilmaa keuhkoihinsa.

Jiraiya huomasi vihaisesti huokailemassa samalla odottaen. Kakashi oli soittanut ja kertonut jostain 'näkemisen arvoisesta'. Mutta Jiraiya ei nähnyt mitään, silti kuitenkin odottaen. Pian hän kuuli Naruton huudon.

"Nautitko viimasta, Sasuke?" blondi tiedusteli kohteliaasti.

Jiraiyan silmät muistuttivat lahjakkaasti teelautasia Sasuken viilettäessä pervon ohitse. Sasuken kasvot muistuttivat kovasti kaikkien tuntemaa paloautoa. Jiraiya tuijotti, pystymättä kääntymään pois.

"Tämä on parempaa kuin maksu kerrasta!" saattoi kuulla henkilölle tyypillisen ajatuksenpoikasen.

Sasuke huomasi Jiraiyan ja kiihdytti vauhtiaan. Naruto huomasi vauhdinlisäyksen ihmetellen, mutta sitten huomasi Jiraiyan ja repesi äänekkääseen nauruun.

"AHAHAHA! Sasuke, luulen että joku taitaa pitää sinusta!" Naruto lauloi helisevällä äänellä.

Jiraiya kaseli Sasuken tulemista lähemmäs ja lähemmäs, kunnes tämä viiletti Gama-Senninin ohitse ilman vilkaisuakaan. Jiraiya kuolasi viilettävälle maisemalle edessään,

"Luulen, että minusta on tulossa homo." hän ajatteli.

Naruto huomasi Jiraiyan loputtoman kuolaamisen. Naruto löi häntä juostessaan ohitse. Jiraiya hätkähti hereille päiväunestaan nähdäkseen Naruton juoksevan Sasuken perässä.

"Senkin pervo!" Naruto huusi olkansa ylitse etääntyessään.

Sasuke tunsi huojennuksen pyyhkäisevän ylitsee, kun hän huomasi Sakuran. Typerä tehtävä oli vihdoin ohitse. Hänen juoksunsa hidastui ja pyyhe palasi turvalliselle paikalleen Sasuken lanteille. Sakura tunsi riemun kuplivan sisällään. Hän oli vihdoin nähnyt Sasuken alastomana!

"En voi uskoa, että ohitit sairaan, pervon Jiraiyan ja Kakashin. Se on niin etovaa!" Sakura julisti selvällä äänellä mielipiteensä.

Sasuke yritti olla huomioimatta tytön, hän halusi niin palavasti unohtaa sen kaiken mitä oli juuri kokenut. Hänen rakkaat pikku ystävänsä olivat varmaankin saaneet pakkasenpureman raikkaasta ulkoilmasta!

"Kuka siitä piittaa, Sakura, nyt on meidän vuoromme haastaa!" Naruto sanoi ja katsahti Sasukeen, "Minulla on ajatus... Sasuke."

Naruto mumisi jotain Sasuken korvaan, ja pikku hiljaa Sasuken kasvoille levisi yhä ilkeämpi ja ilkeämpi hymy. Päätettyään selityksensä blondi käännähti Sakuran puoleen.

"Sakura! Haastan sinut esileikkiin Rock Leen kanssa!"

Cliffy


	2. Sakura villiintyy ja oravan kosto

Periaatteessahan tämä on chapu - 1 -

**Sakura's Dare**

"Haluatte minun tekevän mitä?!" Sakura huusi.

"Haastan sinut esileikkimään Rock Leen kanssa." Naruto hymyili julmasti.

"Toisin sanoen harrasta kyseenalaista toimintaa Leen kanssa." Sasuke toisti.

Sakura läppäisi Narutoa takaraivoon, "Minä en tee sitä!" hän huusi.

"Auts!" Naruto huudahti kivusta "Anteeksi vain, mutta sinun on tehtävä se.!"

"Ei helvetissä!"

"Naruto on oikeassa." Sasuke sanoi. "Se on haaste, tai tehtävä, miten vain haluat.

Sinun täytyy tehdä se joka tapauksessa."

Sakura kurtisti kulmiaan, "Minä vihaan teitä."

"Me kyllä tiedämme sen." Naruto naurahti.

**Metsässä**

Meidän kolme pientä ninjaamme hyppelehtivät puusta puuhun.

"Oletko varma, että Lee on täällä?" Sakura kysyi.

"Todennäköisesti." Sasuke vastasi. "Hän tulee tänne aina harjoittelemaan."

"En voi uskoa, että olen tekemässä tämän." Sakura totesi pääasiassa itselleen.

Naruto vain nauroi.

"Pysähtykää." Sasuke sanoi itsekin seisahtuen.

He pysähtyivät ja huomasivat Sasuken osoittavan alas. He katsoivat Sasuken sormen osoittamaan suuntaan ja huomasivat Leen harjoittelevan taijutsuaan.

"No niin, Sakura." Naruto kiusoitteli. "Hän odottaa sinua saapuvaksi."

"Te saatte vielä maksaa tästä." Sakura murisi ylös jäävälle kaksikolle kiivetessään alas puusta.

"Okei, jos saan nämä kaikki osumaan keskelle maalia, Sakura rakastaa minua. Mutta jos yksikin menee ohitse, hän vihaa minua." Lee sanoi itsekseen.

Lee heitti yhden tähdistään kohti maalia, ja se osui suoraan keskelle. Lee hymyili ja heitti toisen.

"Jes! Vielä yksi jäljellä!" hän ajatteli ja valmistui viimeistä varten.

"Hei, Lee." kuului Sakuran ääni.

Lee säikähti ja tähti lensi puihin. "Voihan." hän kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen kuka kutsui häntä.

Sakura käveli kohti häntä, heilauttaen hiuksiaan.

Lee oli shokissa, hän ei ollut ikinä nähnyt Sakuraa näin, mutta hän piti siitä. Sakura tuli hänen luokseen ja pyöritteli hiuksiaan sormensa ympäri.

"Hei, Sakura." Lee änkytti.

"Mitäs teet?" Sakura kysyi, edelleen leikkien hiuksillaan.

"Harjoittelin taijutsuani." Lee vastasi.

"Oh."

Lee käveli kohti maalitautlua kerätäkseen tähtensä. Sakura katsoi ylös tiimiläisiinsä kysyen apua.

"Mitä minun pitäisi tehdä?"

"Näytä vähän paljasta pintaa." kuului Naruton ääni puusta.

"Mitä?!"

Kaksikko nauroi.

"Sakura?" kysyi Lee.

Sakura käännähti nopeasti ympäri, "Niin?"

"Ei mitään."

Sakura katsoi traakseen huomaten Naruton venyttelevän paitansa kaulusta. Sakura murisi harmistuneena. Hän katsahti takaisin Leehen.

"Sinun täytyy olla kuumissasi, kun harjoittelet täällä paahtavan auringon alla."

"Ei, en oikeastaan." Lee mutisi.

"No minun on hieman kuuma. Haittaako jos vilvoittelen hieman?"

"Ole hyvä."

"Kiitos." pinkette sanoi. Hän alkoi aukaisemaan vetoketjuaan hameen etuosasta.

Lee kääntyi äkkiä selkä Sakuraan päin ja punastui.

"Hei, Sasuke." Naruto kuiskasi, "Saatko varmasti kaiken?" ja vilkaisi nopeasti vieressään kyykkivää poikaa.

Sasukella oli videokamera asemissa ja pyörimässä, "Jep."

"On parasta olla. Voisimme tehdä siitä kopioita ja myydä. Nimeksi 'Sakura villiintynyt', kenties?"

Molemmat nauroivat, hiljaa.

"Umm..um. Sa-Sakura?" Lee änkytti.

"Niin?" Sakura huomioi. "Pelkäätkö sinä?"

"En." Lee vastasi nopeasti.

"Miksi et sitten katso minua?" Sakura kysyi, esittäen hämmentynyttä.

Lee kääntyi hitaasti ympäri katsoen tytön kasvoja. Sitten hitaasti liikkuen siirsi katseensa alaspäin. Nähden Sakuran valkoiset pitsiliivit. Punastuen punaisemmanksi kuin punaisinkaan tomaatti, hän kääntyi ympäri. Sakura kikatti.

"Mikä on, Lee?" hän kysyi, "Etkö pidä näkemästäsi?"

"Kyllä!" Lee sanoi nopeasti, "Tai siis en... eikun, tarkoitin että.. En tiedä!"

Sakura kikatti, "Näytät suloiselta kun olet hämmentynyt."

Lee kuolasi. Sakura kietoi käsivartensa Leen ympärille.

"Eikö sinun ole kuuma tuossa, seksikkään vihreässä ja ihonmyötäisessä, puvussa?" tyttö kysyi pyöritellen sormillaan kuvioita pojan selkään. Lee nielaisi ja pyyhkäisi kuolan kasvoiltaan.

"Vou! Sakura on hyvä näyttelijä." Sasuke kuiskasi vilkaisten Narutoa.

Naruto jatkoi Sakuran tuijottamista samalla kuolaten.

"Naruto." Sasuke kuiskasi uudelleen.

Naruto vain jatkoi Sakuran tuijottamista.

"Naruto!" Sasuke toisti hieman kovemmalla äänellä.

Vihdoin Naruto heräsi transsistaan ja huomioi korpin vieressään, "Mitä?"

"Ei mitään."

"Ole sitten hiljaa ja jätä minut rauhaan hetkeksi." kuului hieman ärtynyt vastaus.

Sasuke suuttui.

"Sakura?"

"Niin, Lee?"

"Um... Miksi oikein teet tämän?"

"Koska pidän sinusta." Sakura kuiskasi pojan korvaan.

Lee nielaisi. Sakura veti kätensä pois hänen ympäriltään. Lee kääntyi katsomaan Sakuraa.

"Sakura, minä... rakastan sinua!"

Sakura painoi huulensa kiinni Leen huuliin. Pian he alkoivat tutkia toistensa vartaloita kuin hullut.

"Vau! Sakuralla on kiva piinapenkki." Naruto kuiskasi, "Sasuke, sinun on parempi saada tämä talteen."

"Miten vaan."

"Turpa kiinni!"

Sasuke murisi ja katsahti ympärilleen. Lähellä oli pieni orava p pähkinänsä kanssa. Ilkeä hymy otti valtaansa tumman pojan kasvot. Hän riisti pähkinän oravalta ja asetti kameran varovaisesti maahan. Hiljaa ja varovasti liikkuen hän laittoi pähkinän Naruton taskuun.

Kiireisenä katselunsa kanssa, Naruto ei tietenkään huomannut Sasuken puuhia, kun villi pari pyöri maassa. Hyvin varovasti Sasuke palasi takaisin paikalleen.

Orava palasi oksalle, hyvin vihaisena. Se huomasi kallisarvoisen pähkinänsä Naruton taskussa. Se pyrähti Narutoa kohti ja kiipesi tämän selkään.

"Au! Tuhma orava! Paha, paha orava!" kuului Naruton äänekäs huuto, kun poika yritti irrottaa oravaa itsestään.

Sasuke katseli tilannetta nauru kuplien sisällä. Sasuke tallensi tapahtumaa nauhalle.

Naruto nousi seisomaan ja hitaasti käveli takaisin paikalta mihin oli otellessa päätynyt.

"Irti minusta!" kuului jälleen uusi huuto, ja Naruto yritti töniä oravaa pois.

"Siitäs sait! Senkin orava! (ihailkaamme hänen laajaa sanavarastoaan.) "Naruto huusi. Heittäen oravan pois ja nauraen, Naruto otti askeleen taaksepäin ja horjahti.

Orava irroitti otteensa Narutosta, kun poika putosi puusta.

"Ai!" kuului kivun säväyttämä ääni puskasta, jonne Naruto oli laskeutunut.

Lee ja Sakura lopettivat muhinoimisen ja katsoivat puskaan, johon Naruto oli tipahtanut omenan tavoin.

"Kuka siellä?" kysyi Lee.

"Hemmetti, Naruto! Hän paljasti piilomme. Parempi pitää matalaa profiilia ja kätkeytyä paremmin." Sasuke ajatteli johdonmukaisesti. Mutkalla olevan johdon, mutta johdon kuitenkin.

"Au! Senkin orava!" Naruto sanoi nousten ylös. Hän jähmettyi paikoilleen.

Lee ja Sakura tuijottivat häntä.

"Uh.. Hei kaverit." Naruto sopersi.

"Naruto!" Sakura huusi.

"Uhh.. Huomaan että olette hieman...kiireisiä. Joten taidampa tästä lähteä, mikäli ei haittaa..." Naruto selitti hitaasti perääntyen.

Sitten pinkaisten niin kovaan vauhtiin kuin suinkin kykeni, välttääkseen vihaisen Sakuran.

"No, hyvät naiset ja herrat." Sasuke sanoi kameralle, "Siinä kaikki tällä kertaa Sakuran tehtävästä. Pysyteltää kanavalla, lisää on luvassa. Näkemiin. Toivottavasti Narutolla ei ole vesikauhua..."

Ja hän sulki kameran.


	3. Kosto, sopimisia ja vedonlyöntiä

**- 2 -**

**Sakura's Revenge**

Seuraavana päivänä kolme nuorta ninjaa tapasivat jälleen pullolla.

"Sakura, sinä todella pidät näistä haasteista?" Sasuke kiusoitteli.

"Hei! Tein sen typerän tehtävän!" Sakura murisi takaisin.

"Tehtävä oli muhinoida Leen kanssa." Naruto naureskeli, "Teit sen, ja vähän extraa."

Sakura punastui kommentille, "Turpa kiinni!" hän löi Narutoa päähän. "Ja kuinka sinäkin sieltä puusta satuit tippumaan?!"

"Se halvatun orava sai minut tippumaan! Se kävi minun päälleni!"

"Valehtelija!" huusi pinkette, "Miksi joku typerä orava kävisi päällesi?!"

Sasuke yritti peitellä nauruaan.

"Miten minä sen tietäisin! En ole orava!"

"No se kyllä vaikuttaa siltä. Olet hullu!"

"Enhän ole!" Naruto huusi laittaen kätensä takataskuun, "Hei! Mikä tämä on?" poika jatkoi ottaen esineen taskustaan.

Se oli pähkinä.

"Pähkinä?" Naruto ihmetteli, kaikki aikaisempi raivo kadonneena.

"Varastit orava-paran pähkinän! Ei mikään ihme, että se kävi päällesi." totesi Sakura kuivasti.

"Mutta en minä sitä varastanut."

Sasuke nauroi jo niin äänekkäästi, että muutkin huomasivat sen. Naruto mulkaisi mustahiuksista poikaa, joka lopetti naurun ja katsahti blondiin.

"Mitä?"

"Sinä!" Naruto syytti, "Sinä teit sen!"

"Tein niin mitä?" Sasuke kysyi viattomana.

"Älä ole typerä! Laitoit pähkinän taskuuni!" blondi huusi.

Sasuke vain nauroi syytökselle, "En laittanut!"

"Sinä halvatun valehteleva paskiainen!"

"Entä sitten?" Sasuke sanoi vihdoin tauoten naurussaan. "Mitä kuvittelit tekeväsi asialle?"

Naruto kävi Sasuken päälle ja alkoi hakata poikaa. Sasuke iski takaisin.

"Hei! Lopettakaa tappeleminen!" Sakura huusi sivustakatsojana.

"Miksi laitoit sen pirun pähkinän taskuuni?!" Naruto huusi.

"Koska olet vajaa!" Sasuke huusi vastaukseksi, "Se oli ihan tajuttoman huvittavaa."

"Lopettakaa. Tappeleminen." Sakura yritti uudelleen.

Naruto ja Sasuke jatkoivat tappelemistaan.

"Hei, jätkät!" tyttö yritti vielä kerran.

Vihdoin kaksikko lopetti tappelemisen ja katsahti pinketteen, "Pysy sinä erossa tästä!" ja he jatkoivat.

Sakura huokaisi syvään ja katsahti alas pulloon. Pieni idea alkoi kehittyä pienessä, mutta suuriotsaisessa, päässä. Ilkeä hymy hiipi tytön kasvoille ja silmät välähtelivät julmina.

"Hei, pojat.." Sakura sanoi helisevällä äänellä, ja kutsun intonaatio nousi lopussa.

Pojat katsoivat jälleen Sakuraan, nyt hieman pelokkaina, lopettaen tappelemisen.

"Mitä?!" kuului vielä andrealiinin sotkemat äänet.

"Lopettakaa tappeleminen, minulla on haaste."

Sasuke ja Naruto päästivät viimein kokonaan irti toisistaan.

"Nopeasti sitten." Naruto sanoi.

"Niinpä. Haluan hakata Narutosta ilmat pihalle." sanoi Sasuke vuorostaan.

"Niin!" Naruto yhtyi, "Hei!"

Kolme pientä ninjaa, sininen, pinkki ja oranssi, istuivat takaisin pullon ympärille.

"No, Sakura, mikä on tehtävä?" tiedusteli Sasuke.

Sakura hymyili pojille ja sanoi, "Haastan teidät suutelemaan ja sopimaan riitanne."

"Ei helvetissä!" pojat huusivat kuorossa.

"Hei! Minä tein teidän typerän haasteenne!" huusi Sakura.

Naruto ja Sasuke pelästyivät, kuten aina kun Sakura oli samalla tuulella. Se ei vain luvannut hyvää.

"Teidän täytyy tehdä se! Piditte siitä tai ette!"

"Okei, okei! Tehdään, tehdään. Älä vain lyö minua!" Naruto huusi hieman panikoituneena ja anellen.

Sakura risti kätensä ja hymyili seesteisesti.

"Vihaan, kun hän on tuolla tuulella." Sasuke mutisi.

"No? Minä odotan." Sakura äännähti.

"Mitä no?" Se oli Naruto.

"Aiotteko te suudella?"

Naruto ja Sasuke tuijottivat toisiaan, "Eww!" he käänsivät päänsä pois ällöttyneinä.

"Emmekö voisi tehdä jotain muuta?" Naruto kysyi.

Kaksikko katsoi toivekkaana Sakuraa. Liekit löivät taivasta pikku pinkin takana. Likka oli pahalla tuulella, hyvin pahalla.

"Pitele minua!" Naruto huudahti ja otti kiinni Sasukesta.

"Pelottava Sakura!" Sasuke huusi kauhuissaan.

"Me teemme sen! Teemme!" molemmat huusivat.

Sakura muuttui takaisin normaaliksi, poikien onneksi.

"Päästä irti minusta!" Sasuke sanoi ja työnsi Naruton irti itsestään. Sakura kiipesi ylös takanaan olevaa puunrunkoa. Ylhäällä oli videokamera piilossa lehdistössä.

"Kosto Narutolle ja Sasukelle alkaa nyt." Sakura sanoi kameralle, kun oli käynnistänyt sen.

Hän käveli takaisin ystäviensä luokse. Pojat tapelivat...jälleen.

"Lopettakaa tappeleminen! Enemmän rakkautta peliin!" Sakura huusi.

Kaksikko katsoi toisiaan jälleen, "Yäk!_"_

"Kukaan ei ole katsomassa. Tehkää se nyt vaan!"

"Oletko aivan varma." Sasuke kysyi hakien varmistusta.

"Aivan varma."

Molemmat katsahtivat ympärilleen.

"Ranta on tyhjä."

"Parempi hoitaa homma pois alta."

Molemmat sulkivat silmänsä, suipistivat suunsa ja liikkuivat hitaasti kohti toisiaan.

**Ylhäällä puissa**

"Luuletko, että he tekevät sen."

"Tunnen heidät." Kakashi aloitti, "He eivät koskaan peräänny hasteesta."

"Selvä sitten."

"Sitä paitsi, olen aina ajatellut että noilla kahdella on jotain toisiaan kohtaan." Kakashi totesi.

"Lyön 20€ vetoa, että se kestää alle 2 minuuttia." Jiraiya sanoi.

"Sitten minä sanon, että se kestää yli 2 minuuttia." Kakashi asetti oman vetonsa.

"Veto on päällä."

Kaksikko asettui istualleen, hiljentyen täysin.

**Takaisin kaksikkomme pariin**

Kaksi ninjaa liikkui hitaasti kohti toisiaan.

"Voi hyvä luoja!" Sakura sanoi ja käveli poikien luokse, ja ystävällisesti ojensi heille auttavan kätensä laupiaan samarialaisen tavalla, ja tönäsi heidät toisiaan vasten.

Naruton ja Sasuken huulet kohtasivat vihdoinkin. Molenmpien silmaät levisivät ja kaksikko jähmettyi hetkeksi. Sakura hymyili itsetyytyväisenä. Pojat sulkivat silmänsä ja alkoivat muhinoida. Naruto laittoi oman kätensä Sasuken hiuksiin ja Sasuke kiersi kätensä Naruton vyötärön ympärille.

"Uhh.. Pojat. Te voitte kyllä lopettaa jo."

Sasuke ja Naruto jatkoivat muhinoimista.

**Vedonlyönnin puussa**

"Jes! Voitin!" Kakashi kiljaisi.

"Paskiainen." Jiraiya mutisi.

**Ravaamistahan tämä on...**

"Hemmetti kun pidän tästä haasteesta." eräs pinkkihiuksinen ajatteli, nautiskellen ystäviensä muhinoinnista, "Okei, voitte lopettaa."

Jälleen kaksikko jätti Sakuran huomiotta.

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

Kaksi homoninjaa lopetti muhinoimisen ja katsahti tyttöön. Sitten he muistivat jotain ja katsahtivat toisiinsa.

"Yääk!!"

Molemmat juoksivat kohti jokea, joka sijaitsi heidät takanaan. Heittäen vettä ylleen ja purskutellen suutaan ja hinkaten huuliaan kaksikko pyrki puhdistamaan suunsa.

"Eww.. Yäk!!" Naruto huusi.

"Naruto-basilleja!"

"En voi uskoa, että teimme sen!" Naruto huusi, "Miten niin Naruto-basilleja? Suutelen paremmin kuin sinä!"

Sasuke ja Naruto nousivat seisomaan ja mulkoilivat toisiaan.

"Niin varmaan" Sasuke sanoi, "Et edes tiennyt mitä olit tekemässä!"

"Miten vaan! Itse liikutit kieltäsi kuin aloittelija."

Sakura seisoi sivussa ja katseli kinastelua tyrmistyneenä. Hänen ystävänsä riitelivät siitä, kumpi oli parempi suutelija.

**Puussa**

"Okei, tästä on tulossa outoa." Jiraiya sanoi, "Mutta se on hyvää viihdettä."

"Miten olisi toinen veto. Lyön 40€ vetoa, että he tekevät sen uudelleen." Kakashi tarjosi.

"Sopii!"

**Rakastavaisten riita**

"Suutelen paremmin kuin sinä!" Naruto sanoi.

"Niin varmaan. Suutelet kuin isoäiti."

"Niinkö! Sinä suutelet kuin kala!"

"Niinkö?"

"Niin!"

"Katsotaanpas!" Sasuke sanoi, ja otti kiinni Narutosta ja painoi huulensa tämän huulille.

Kaksikko muhinoi.. jälleen.

"Vaaau! Jätkäjätkä-toimintaa!" Sakura wooasi.

"Voi härö! Hävisin taas!" Jiraiya masentui.

"Jee! Käteistä sataa!"

"Senkin skitsofreeninen punapeppupaviaani..."

"Maksa pois!" Kakashi ojensi kättään hymyillen.

Jiraiya kaivoi taskuaan ja otti esiin lompakkonsa. Sasuke ja Naruto lopettivat vihdoin suutelemisen, hymyillen toisilleen. Yht'äkkiä he tajusivat mitä juuri tekivät.

"Juuri äsken..?" naruto aloitti.

"Kyllä!" Sasuke keskeytti.

"Yääh!" molemmat sanoivat iljeentyneinä.

He juoksivat jälleen joelle.. ja suorittivat samat rituaalit kuin edelliselläkin kerralla. Sakura nauroi.

"Yäh! Sasuke-bakteereja!"

Molemmat kekeyttivat pesun ja nousivat seisomaan vastakkain.

"Se on menoa taas!" Sakura kiljaisi innostuneena.

"Ainakin suutelen paremmin kuin sinä." Sasuke totesi tyytyväisenä.

"Ethän! Minä suutelen paremmin!"

"Sinä suutelet kuin koira!"

"Sinä suuteletkin kuin sammakko!"

"Sinä kuin Jiraiya!"

"Mitä?!"Jiraiya huusi. Kakashi nauroi.

"Sinä suutelet kuin Kakashi!"

"Hei!" oli Kakashin vuoro huutaa.

Sasuke löi Narutoa oikealle poskelle, Naruto löi Sasukea vasemmalle poskelle.

He aloittivat tappelun.. taas.

Kakashi ja Jiraiya olivat vihaisia Narutolle ja Sasukelle.

"Siinä kaikki tämänkertaisesta kostosta." Sakura sanoi kameralle, "Nähdään taas ensi kerralla. Näkemiin!"

Ja kamera pimeni.


	4. Kakashi, emopalleroutta ja PINKKIÄ!

- 3 -

**Kakashi's Dare**

Edellistä seuraavana päivänä, Kakashin kodin edessä, Sasuke, Sakura ja Naruto kuuntelivat saarnaa.

"Te kolme aiheutatte kaaosta noilla lapsellisilla haasteillanne." Kakashi torui.

"Anteeksi, Kakashi-sensei." kolmikko toisti kuorossa.

"Kertokaa minkä ihmeen takia te teette noin typeriä haasteita?"

"Koska meillä oli tylsää." sanoi Naruto.

"Onko alasti juokseminen hauskaa? Onko vessanpytystä juominen hauskaa?!"

"Ei, mutta sitä on hauska katsella." Sakura sanoi.

"Lopettakaa aikanne tuhlaaminen noin lapsellisiin haasteisiin."

"Ne eivät ole lapsellisia." Sasuke protestoi.

"Ovat ne."

"Eiväthän." Sasse jatkoi.

"Kyllä ovat."

"Et uskaltaisi itse."

"Uskaltaisi? Hah!" Kakashi käänsi päätään, "voin tehdä mitä tahansa te keksittekin."

"Kaikki taitaa olla Sasuken suunnitelmaa, vai mitä luulet?" Naruto kuiskasi Sakuralle.

"Luulen niin."

"Oikeastikko?" Sasuke virnisti.

"Dattebayo!"

"Hei! Tuo on minun iskulauseeni!" Naruto huusi Kakashille.

"Miksi välität? Ei kukaan piittaa siitä!"

"Tiedän, että se on leso ja kaikkea, mutta tunnen itseni erikoiseksi, kun sanon sen." Naruto mutisi.

"Älä sitten käyttäydy kuin vajaamielinen." Sakura läksytti.

"Minä EN ole vajaamielinen!"

"Naruto! Sakura! Turvat tukkoon! Ja Naruto, kyllä sinä vain olet vajaamielinen, ole mies ja hyväksy se." Sasuke pisti väliin.

"Hei!"

"Kakashi, haastan sinut esittämään homoa!" Sasuke sai viimein kielellään pyörineen haasteen ulos.

"Esittämään homoa?" Kakashi oli sanalla sanoen tyrmistynyt.

"Mitä? Aiotko perääntyä?" Sasuke haastoi, "Pelkuri."

"Hyvä on, hyväksyn haasteenne!" Kakashi suoristi selkänsä, "Kakashi-senseit eivät ole pelkureita!"

"Ei, eivät ole. Ne ovat vain yksinkertaisen typeriä." Sakura virnisti.

"Tulkaa, lähdetään." Kakashi sanoi, suunnaten pois.

"Minne me olemme matkalla?" tiedusteli Naruto.

"Aion näyttää teille kolmelle, etten ole pelkuri."

**Torilla**

Kakashi käyttäytyi määrätyllä tavalla kaikkia kohtaan. Ihmiset hivuttautuvat pikkuhiljaa kauemmas ja kauemmas oudosti käyttäytyvästä harakanpelättimestä.

"Hurmaavaa päivää, kultaseni." kakashi tervehti epäonnisia ohikulkijoita, jotka eivät olleet onnistuneet ottamaan etäisyyttä linnunpelättiin.

"Hemmetti tämä on hauskaa!" Naruto totesi ääneen.

"Olisi pitänyt ajatella tätä heti aluksi." Sakura iloitsi.

"Eipä mitään.." Sasuke sanoi vaatimattomasti.

He ohittivat pienen putiikin, joka pursusi pikkejä vaatteita.

"Ooooooh! Voimmeko mennä sisälle." Kakashi kysyi katsoen kaupan ikkunasta sisälle.

"Toki." Sakura kerkisi vastata ennen muita.

Nelikko astui sisään putiikkiin. Sakura ja Kakashi kiertelivät ja tutkivat vaatetankojen vaaleanpunaista ja pinkkiä sisältöä. Sasuke etsi kaupan pimeimmän nurkan ja kiertyi sinne palloksi.

"Sasuke, mitä sinä oikein teet?" Naruto ihmetteli.

"Liian paljon pinkkiä!" Sasuke sanoi kauhusta kankeana, "Ajattele pimeyttä. Ajattele pimeyttä! AJATTELE PIMEYTTÄ!"

"Oletko kunnossa?" Naruto alkoi jo huolestua.

"Emous haalistuu pois. Se katoaa ympäriltäni!" Sasuke sopersi.

Naruto tuijotti Sasukea ja alkoi hitaasti perääntyä pojan luota.

"Mitä sanotte. Näytänkö lihavalta tässä?" Kakashi tiedusteli esitellessään lyhythihaista ja vatsan paljaaksi jättävää kimalleprintillä koristeltua pinkkiä paitaa ja lyhyitä aivan liian tiukkoja nahkahousuja, jotka paljastivat karvaiset jalat.

"Luulen, että taidan oksentaa!" Sasuke pakeni vessaan.

"EEI! Minun silmäni! En näe enää mitään!" Naruto huusi peittäen silmänsä tuskissaan.

"Ota se pois. Pelotat kaikkia." Sakura komensi.

"Kuinka vaan. Toivoisit olevasi minä."

"Yäk! En helvetissä!" Sakura kielsi siveästi.

Kakashi palasi sovituskopeille ottamaan pois vaatteet ja Sasuke uskalsi palata vessoilta.

"Luulen voivani paremmin." hän sanoi ja asettui mahdollisimman lähelle kaupan uloskäyntiä.

"En taida nähdä enää koskaan."

"Hyvä kuulla." Sakura totesi, kun Kakashi palasi normaaleissa vaatteissaan.

"Voimmeko lähteä jo?!" Sasuke aneli, "Tälläiset kaupat on poltettava maan tasalle!! Aivan liikaa pinkkiä."

"No, hyvä on sitten."

Nelikko poistui kaupasta ja Naruto käveli päin seinää.

"Auts!"

**Ulkona,**

"Hei!" Jiraiya huomasi poppoon ja käveli lähemmäs.

"Hei, kultaseni." Kakashi tervehti.

Jiraiya katsahti Kakashiin oudoksuen, "Kakashi, tapasin tuossa vähän matkan päässä pari söpöläistä. Mennäänkö tutustumaan heihin hieman paremmin.

Kakashi lätkäisi Jiraiyaa poskelle.

"Au! Minkä takia sinä tuon teit?!" Jiraiya kysyi hieman ärtyneenä.

"Sasuke haastoi hänet esittämään homoa kahdeksan tunnin ajan." Sakura selvensi Sanninille.

"Ahaa." Jiraiya ymmärsi, "Parempi mennä ennen kuin tämä kaunokainen lyö minua uudelleen." ja Jiraiya lähti.

"Vau, Kakashi." Sakura ihmetteli, "Sinä et ikinä jätä väliin mahdollisuutta tavata uusia tyttöjä."

"No, olen muuttunut."

"Niin, sinä... Hetkinen, sanoiko hän, kaksi hyvännäköistä kissaa?" Naruto kysyi.

"Sanoi." Kakashi vastasi.

"Muistin juuri, että minulla on jotain tekemistä." Sasuke sanoi ja lähti.

"Niin minullakin." sanoi Naruto seuraten Sasukea.

"He aikovat mennä katsastamaan ne likat?" Kakashi huokaisi.

"Jep."

"Idiootit." kaksikko sanoi kuorossa.

"Meidän o n parempi hakea heidät." Sakura ehdotti.

**Tuntia myöhemmin**

Sakura ja Kakashi raahasivat loppuja tiimiläisiään.

"Päästäkää meidät irti!" Sasuke uhkasi.

"He olivat kuumia!" Naruto vahvisti.

"Senkin pervot! Tytöilläkin on tunteet!" Kakashi läksytti.

"Kuka piittaa?!" raahattu kaksikko sanoi kuin yhdestä suusta.

Kakashi läppäisi heitä kumpaakin.

"Idiootit!"

"Mistä lähtien sinä olet piitannut tyttöjen tunteista?" Naruto kysyi Kakashilta.

"Tästä päivästä!"

"Tämä haaste alkaa jäädä hänen päähänsä." Nuto kuiskasi Sasukelle.

"Tiedän kyllä, meidän täytyy saada tämä loppumaan."

"Oho, katsoppa kelloa!" NAruto huudahti saaden kaikkien huomion.

"Niin Kakashi, haasteesi on nyt ohitse." Sasuke totesi.

"Sanoinhan etten ole pelkuri!" Kakashi huudahti riemastuneena.

"Taisit näyttää meille."

Kakashi irroitti otteensa kaksikosta.

"Meidän täytyy mennä!" he karkasivat samantien, kun kädet irtosivat.

"Nähdään!"

Kaksikko katosi näkyvistä.

"He menevät katsastamaan ne tytöt..." Sakura huokaisi.

"Idiootit"

"Muistit juuri, että minulla on menoa, täytyy lähteä ja.." Kakashi aloitti.

"Aiot mennä katsastamaan ne tytöt.?"

"Niin!"

"Entäs tyttöjen tunteet?"

"Kuka piittaa? En ole enää homo!" Kakashi sanoi ja poistui.


	5. Bond ja Ilkeä Pinkkihiuksinen Neitsyt

- 4 -

**Ilta kaupungilla**

"Vihdoin! Jätkien ilta!" Naruto huusi, "Ei enää Sakuaa!"

"Jos jatkat huutamista tuohon malliin, niin pian ei ole Narutoakaan." Sasuke sanoi.

"Mukavaa että Sakura ei ole mukana. Ei enempää nalkutusta kaikesta mahdollisesta." Kakashi totesi.

Naruto, Sasuke ja Kakashi olivat paikallisessa baarissa.

"Mitähän Sakura tekee parhaillaan.." NAruto pohdiskeli.

"Hei, ei puhetta Sakurasta. Tämähän on jätkien ilta ulkona." Sasuke huomautti blondille.

"Mutta voimme jutella muista tytöistä, eikö?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Tietenkin." kuului automaattinen vastaus kahdelta muulta.

"Hyvä."

"Joko olisitte valmiita tilaamaan?" baarin tarjoilija tuli kysymään.

"Saisinko numeronne, oi kaunis neito?" Kakashi sanoi.

"Anteeksi, mutta en tapaile vanhempia miehiä." tarjoilija sanoi.

Naruto ja Sasuke nauroivat epäonniselle miehelle.

"En minä ole vanha! Minulla vain sattuu olemaan harmaat hiukset!" Kakashi valitti.

"Ah hah? Enkä tapaile myöskään vanhoja opettajiani."

"Olin opettajasi?!" Kakashi näytti hämmentyneeltä, "Ei helvetti."

Nuorempi kaksikko nauroi kovempaa ja Narutolla oli ongelmia pysyä tuolillaan.

"Unohda kaikki mitä sanoin." Kakashi sanoi vakavasti.

"Älä huolehdi, kyllä unohdan." tarjoilija vastasi rehellisesti, "No, mitä teille saisi olla?"

"Kolme olutta, kiitos." Sasuke sanoi kaikkien puolesta.

"Ettekö te kaksi ole hieman liian nuoria (ensin kirjoitin huoria)?" tarjoilija kysyi kulmakarva koholla.

"Katsos, 'oi neito kaunis', jos olisimme liian nuoria, niin miksi olisimme täällä?" Sasuke vastasi kysymykseen kysymyksellä.

"Kolme olutta siis." tarjoilija sanoi ja vei tilauksen tiskille.

"Olutta?" kysyi eräs tuntemamme blondi, joka istuu tiimiläistensä, paitsi Sakuran, kanssa baarissa.

"Älä vain sano, ettet ole juonut olutta aikaisemmin?" Sasuke kysyi pilkaten.

"Oletteko te?" Naruto kysyi katsoen Kakashiin ja Sasukeen.

"Eli et."

"Olkaa hyvä." tarjoilija sanoi asettaen kolme kolpakkoa pöydälle.

"Kiitos." Kakashi sanoi tylysti.

"Hei, sensei." tarjoilija ivasi ja lähti.

Naruto ja Sasuke nauroivat Kakashin ilmeelle, joka muistutti rikkiä haistanutta.

"Turvat umpeen, kumpikin." Kakashi mutisi.

Naruto tuijotti oluttaan, sitten Sasukea ja Kakashia. Toiset jo joivat omiaan, mutta Naruto tuijotti omaansa.

"No, Naruto. Juo pois." Kakashi kehotti.

"Enpä oikein tiedä."

"Naruto, ole mies ja juo se. Älä ole mammanpoika." Sasuke sanoi.

"Minä en ole mammanpoika." Naruto mutisi.

"Seuraavaksi selviää, että hän on vieläkin neitsyt." Sasuke heitti Kakashille.

Naruto päästi hermostuneen naurahduksen.

"No Naruto." Kakashi kehotti, "Todista Sasukelle, että hän on väärässä."

Naruto tarttui olueeseensa ja kaatoi sen kurkkuunsa.

**Muutamaa minuuttia myöhemmin,**

"Juo! Juo! Juo! Juo!" Sasuke ja Kakashi toistivat yllyttäen Narutoa.

"Ha! Dattebayo!" huusi Naruto viimeisteltyään kahdeksannentoista oluensa.

"Wohoo!!" Sasuke sanoi, "Hän on kännissä kuin käki. Lakkaa sanomasta dattebayo, Naruto!"

"Palaan pian. Pakko käydä asialla." Naruto sanoi suunnaten kohti miestenhuonetta.

"Hei, Kakashi, arvaa mitä meidän kannattaisi tehdä?" Sasuke kysyi Naruton ollessa kuulomatkan ulkopuolella.

"Mitä? Tehdä SE?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Alat menettää otteesi. Ei enempää olutta sinulle." Sasuke sanoi, "Kun Naruto kerran on humalassa, meidän kannattaisi haastaa hänet."

"Uskomatonta! Kuka sinä taas olitkaan?" Kakashi yhtyi.

"Turpa kiinni jo. Naruto tulee."

Naruto käveli kohti ystäviään, törmäillen samalla matkalla, ja ei niin matkalla, oleviin ihmisiin.

"Naruto, tiedätkö mikä olisi hauskaa?" Asuke kysyi viattomasti, tai ainakin niin-viattomasti-kuin-syyllisenä-vain-voit.

"Mitä? Tehdä SE?" NAruto vastasi selkeästi.

"Mikä teillä on ongelmana?" Sasuke ihmetteli, "Ei! Me haastamme sinut pitämään potkupukua."

"Okei, mutta mistä minä saan potkupuvun?" Naruto kysyi.

"Tässä, ole hyvä." Kakashi sanoi ojentaen punaista potkupukua.

"Mistä SINÄ potkupuvun sait?" Sasuke kysyi hieman hämmentyneenä.

"En minä tiedä.."

Sasuke tuijotti Kakashia O.o

"Tulen pian takaisin." Naruto ilmoitti ja suuntasi naistenhuoneeseen.

"Me odotamme ulkona."

Naruto lähti ja Kakashi yritti iskeä tarjoilijaa.

"Hei, oi neito kaunis."

"Ei. En lähde kanssasi ulos."

"Mieti nyt vielä, kulta," Kakashi anoi," anna minulle mahdollisuus!"

"Tulepas, vanhus, lähdetään." Sasuke nappasi Kakashia paidan niskasta kiinni ja raahasi tätä ovea kohti.

"Eei!" Kakashi huusi, "Soita minulle!!"

**Ulkona,**

Naruto palasi naistenhuoneesta vahingoittumattomana ja astui nyt baarin ovesta ulos, yllään kirkkaan punainen potkupuku ja täysin humalassa. Kakashi ja Sasuke nauroivat näylle hiljaa keskenään.

"Seuraa johtoani." Sasuke kuiskasi.

"Herra Bond! James Bond!" Sasuke juoksi Naruton luokse, Kakashin seuratessa perässä.

Naruto katseli ympärilleen hämmentyneenä, "Häh? Mitä? Kuka on James Bond?"

"Sinä olet!" Kakashi selvitti.

"En ole James Bond." Naruto aloitti.

"Sinä olet James Bond!" Sasuke huudahti.

"Uskomatonta!" Naruto katseli itseään yllättyneenä.

"Hyvä, että löysimme sinut!" Kakashi sanoi.

"Miksi?"

"Maailma on jälleen vaarassa! Me tarvitsemme apuasi!" Sasuke ilmoitti lievästi hätääntyneen näköisenä.

"Ilkeällä pinkkihiuksisella neitsyellä, Sakuralla, on tuhoava säde ja hän aikoo käyttää sitä tuhotakseen koko maan." Kakashi selitti.

"E-Gasp!" kuului Narutolta.

"Bond, otatko haasteen vastaan?" Sasuke kysyi hullunkiilto silmissä.

"Tietenkin, olenhan Bond, James Bond." Naruto päätti.

"Ensiksi tarvitset aseesi." Kakashi sanoi.

Sasuke otti kepin maasta ja ojensi sen Narutolle, "Tässä on aseesi."

"Se on keppi."

"Se saattaa näyttää kepiltä, mutta oikeasti se on ase."

Kakashi poimi maasta pienen kiven, "Tässä on savupommi."

"Ahaa, se näyttää kiveltä, mutta on oikeasti savupommi." Naruto päätteli.

"Juuri niin."

"Ilkeä pinnkihiuksinen neitsyt, Sakura, piileskelee torialueella." Sasuke ilmoitti.

"Toivomme sinulle onnea ja jumalaista nopeutta." Kakashi sanoi, "Olet rohkea mies.."

Naruto nykkäsi ja suuntasi kohti torialuetta. Sasuke ja Kakashi nauroivat keskenään, ennen kuin päättivät seurata Bondia.

**Torialue,**

"Halvatun idiootit. " Sakura kirosi, "Mitähän he oikein tekevät. Luultavasti lusivat baasissa, kittaamassa olutta."

Sakura oli torialueella ja oli tekemässä alusvaatehankintoja.

"Huh?"

Hieman kauempana oli Naruto, pukeutuneena punaiseen potkupukuun ja keppi kädessä.

"Naruto?" Sakura käveli Naruton luokse, "Mitä sinulla oikein on ylläsi? Potkupuku?"

"Ilkeä pinkkihiuksinen neitsyt, Sakura!" Naruto huusi.

"Mitä sinä sanoit?!" Sakura huusi, vihaisena.

"Suunnitelmasi tuhota tämä maa ovat valuneet hiekkaan!"

"Mistä helvetistä sinä olet puhumassa?!"

Naruto heitti Sakuraa kivellä. Kivi osui Sakuraa otsaan.

"Au! Naruto, minkä ihmeen takia sinä tuon teit?!"

"Naruto? Minä olen Bond, James Bond."

"Anteeksi mitä?"

Naruto osoitti kepillään Sakuraa, "Se ei toimi!"

"Joitko sinä?"

Naruto huomasi Sakuran laukun ja otti sen tytöltä.

"Hei! Anna se takaisin!" Sakura komensi.

"Siis tuhoava säde sijaitsee täällä!"

"Mitä helvettia sinä puhut?! Minulla ei ole mitään sädettä!"

"Valehtelet! Minä aion tuhota sen!" Naruto huusi samalla laittaen kätensä laukkuun.

Sasuke ja Kakashi nauroivat puskan takana.

"Suunnitelmasi on estetty..." Naruto veti esiin valkoitset pitsirintaliivit, "Olen pahoillani."

Ennen kun hän saattoi lopettaa, Sakura iski häntä kasvoihin nyrkillä. Naruto kärsi aikaimoisen läksytyksen.

**Puskassa**

"Hahahaha!" piileskelevä kaksikko nauroi turvapaikassaan.

"Tämä on paras haaste ikinä!" Sasuke nauroi.

"Huomiseen mennessä Narutolla on kiva krapula ja mustelmia ympäri kehoa." Kakashi totesi virnistellen.

He katsahtivat takaisin Narutoon, jota Sakura hakkasi edelleen.


	6. Itsetuhoisuutta ja villiintyneet ninjat

- 5 -

**Kuoleman suudelma, vai suudelma kuolemalta itseltään?**

**Seuraavana päivänä lusmuilukolossa,**

"En voi uskoa teitä kahta!" Sakura murisi kahdelle muulle tiimiläiselleen.

"Rauhoitu nyt, se oli vain viatonta hauskaa." Sasuke totesi rauhallisesti edessään pauhaavalle tytölle.

"Te häpäisitte minut!" Sakura huusi iskien nyrkkinsä pöytään. Pöytä halkesi kauniisti kahtia.

"Hei! Nyt me tiedämme, että olet valkoisen pitsin tyttö." Sasuken päässä syttyi hehkulamppu keskiajalta.

Sakura löi molenpia poikia poskelle ja käännähti suuttuneena ympäri.

"Au! Minkä takia sinä noin teit?!" Sasuke kysyi ilmiselvän typeränä.

"Minä en tehnyt mitään!" Naruto puolusti itseään. "Nuo kaksi juottivat minut humalaan" Naruto osoitti Sasukea ja jostain kummasta ilmestynyttä Kakashin kuvaa.

Sakura löi Narutoa kasvoille.

"Au!" Naruto huusi ja päätti kieriä lattialla.

"Saatte tuta kostoni!" Sakura totesi dramaattisesti.

"Onnea yritykseen..." Sasuke mutisi silmät puoliummessa turvotuksesta.

Sakura sai idean ja tytön silmät kapenivat viiruiksi. "Sasuke, eikö se sinun kuuma veljesi, Itachi, ole tulossa kylään...?"

"Kyllä se paskiainen on tulossa." Sasuke vastasi epäilemättä mitään. "Miksi niin?"

"Hei pulsari!" Sakura lepersi narutolle.

"Kiltti älä lyö minua, kiltti!" Naruto rukoili kädet pään päällä ristissä.

"Haastan sinut suutelemaan Itachia!" Sakura paljasti vihdoin suuren maailmanvalloitussuunnitelmansa kahdelle kumppanilleen, joiden silmät pyöristyivät ensin ihmetyksesta ja sitten Sasuke puhkesi nauramaan.

"Ew! Ei todellakaan!" Naruto sanoi epätoivoissaan.

Sakura nauroi vielä vähän lisää.

Sakura kääntyi Sasuken puoleen, kavoillaan pirullinen ilme. "Ja haastan sinut katselemaan!"

Nauru loppui kuin seinään ja Sasuke kysyi tyrmistyneenä. "Mitä?"

"Kuulit vallan hyvin." Sakura venytti puhettaan ja näytti kuin olisi nielaissut kanarialinnun.

"Entä jos kieltäydyn?" Sasuke tiedusteli varovaisesti.

"Sitten teidän kahden olisi parasta alkaa suunnitella hautajaisianne ja kirjoittaa testamenttinne." Sakura totesi kuolemanrauhallisesti, ja tytön selän taakse ilmestyi rauhallisia sinisiä liekkejä.

"Hyvä on! Me teemme sen!" pojat huusivat kauhuissaan kuin yhdestä kurkusta. "Kadota vain tuo karmea ilme!"

Liekit katosivat taustalta ja Sakura kakoi kanarialinnun pois kurkustaan. Naruto ja Sasuke katsoivat keltaista lintua ihmeissään.

"Hyvä." Sakura sanoi kuin kehuen koiraansa. "Missä veljesi on?"

"Luultavasti harjoittelukentillä." Sasuke vastasi itseturmiossa.

"Lähdetään sitten!"

"EI!!" blondi ja korppi kiljaisivat kuin pienet likat. "Hyvä on! Lähdetään!" he korjasivat kun Sakuran ilme muuttui murhanhimoiseksi.

Sakura lähti edellä, ja kakso vastahakoista, mutta alistettua poikaa seurasi perässä.

"Muahahahaa!! My harem will be magnificent! And these two will be the founders of it!" riemuitsi Inner-Sakura.

**Harjoittelukentillä**

"Katsokaa, siellä Itachi on!" Sakura riemuitsi kuin lapsi karkkikaupassa.

Kolmikko piilotteli muutaman puskan takana. Mainitakseni, muovipuskat eivät sopineet ympäristöön.

"Paskiainen." Sasuke mutisi itsekseen.

"Menkää jo, te kaksi." Sakura tönäisi kevyen ehdottavasti (pikemminkin heitti heidät harjoittelukentälle.).

"Emmekö voisi tehdä jotain muuta, kiltti?" Naruto anoi vielä pikaisesti ilmalennossa.

Liekkien ympäröidessä kostonhimoisen pinketen kuului viimeinen sana yksnäisestä puskasta kentän laidalla. "ETTE!"

"Hyvä on!" Sasuke halusi sanoa vihoviimeisen sanan, kerätäkseen edes joitakin itsekunnioituksen rippeitä, jotka häneltä oli riistetty.

He kävelivät epäröivin askelin kohti Itachia, Sakuran jäädessä pitämään vahtia puskiin.

"Eikö se ole minun pikkuveljeni, Sasuke, ja hänen luuseriystävänsä Naruto." Itachi tervehti kohteliaasti tulijoita.

"Paskiainen." mutisi Sasuke.

"Anteeksi kuinka?" Itachi luuli kuulleensta jotain ei-niin-hyväksyttävää veljensä suusta.

"Sanoin... laiskiainen." Sasuke korjasi nopeasti.

"Okei. Mitä te luulette tekevänne täällä? Haluatteko tulla tapetuiksi?" Itachi kysyi kuin tiedustellen, halusiko vieran teensä kanssa kenties vielä keksejäkin.

"Ei, kiltti! Älä tapa minua! Tapa mielummin Sasuke!" Naruto sortui kuin korttitalo.

"Hei!" Sasuke huudahti murrosikäisen äänellä.

"No niin! Tehkää jo se!" Sakura huusi puskastaan, jonka nimi oli Pertti.

"Mikä se oli?" Itachi tiedusteli.

Naruto hypisteli ilmaa käsissään hermostuneena.

"No? Ettekö-..."

Ennen kuin Itachi kerkisi viimeistellä sanomisensa, Naruto suuteli häntä.

"Urh.. Taidan oksentaa." Sasuke sanoi, mutta katsoi silti.

Itachi työnsi Naruto irti itsestään.

"Mitä hemmettiä tuo oli olevinaan?!" Itachi huusi.

"Kiltti, älä tapa meitä!" Naruto aneli, edelleen pahoinvoivana.

"Ikävä kyllä, te kaksi olette yhtä kuin kuolleita!" Itachi karjui, silmät muuttuenhitaasti mutta varmasti Sharingan-ultimate formiksi.

"JUOKSE HENKESI EDESTÄ!" Sasuke huusi patsasta esittävälle Narutolle.

Naruto ja Sasuke juoksivat, kuin kaksipäinen fanilauma olisi heitä seurannut.

"Tulkaa takaisin jänishousut!" Nyt jo hyvin murhanhimoinen isoveikka karjui yhä pakenevan kaksikon perään.

"Älä tapa minua, olenhan veljesi!" Sasuke yritti epätoivoissaan, kun Itachi kuroi vaihteeksi välimatkaa kiinni.

"Ihan kuin minä siittä piittaan! Puhut tyypille, joka tappoi koko klaaninsa!" Itachi nauroi kohteliaasti.

Sakura tosin nauroi maanisesti. Pensas, Perttiköhän se oli, muuttui pikkuhiljaa sain sinisemmäksi pelosta ja hapenpuutteesta, kun se tarkkaili pinkin tytön toimia. Voin kertoa, että ne eivät sovi nuoremmalle polvelle.

"Se opettaa heitä olemaan leikkimään kanssani!" Sakura nauroi maanisesti. "Mutta hemmetti kun Lee oli hyvä..." Ajatukset vaihtaen täysin raiteita.

Vilkaisten vielä loittonevien tiimiläistensä selkiin, hän totesi. "He ovat NIIN kuolleita!" Ja hieman lisää maanista naurua ja ajatusten palaaminen entisiin uomiin..

**Kun naispuoliset ninjat villiintyvät...**

Myöhemmin illalla Sakura lojui kotisohvallaan katsoen televisiota. Yhtäkkiä hän kuuli oven paiskautuvat kiinni ja kiireisten askelten lähestyvän. Sasuke ja Naruto juoksivat huoneeseen ja maastoutuivat Sasuran vaaleanpunaisen kukkasohvan taakse.

"Näen, että olette yhä elossa..." Sakura totesi kuivasti.

"Piileskelemme Itachilta. " Naruto kuiskasi, vilkuillen koko ajan ympärilleen. "Hyvä että edes pääsimme pakoon hänen kynsistään..." poika lisäsi, ääni muuttuen hieman huolestuneemmaksi.

Molemmat pojista olivat sinerviä saamistaan mustelmista.

"Että te olette yksiä typeryksiä." Sakura naurahti ei-niin-hyväntahtoisesti.

"Se on sinun vikasi, että hän yrittää tappaa meidät!" Sasuke totesi hieman vihaisesti.

"En ole koskaan elämässäni ollut näin peloissani."

"Jep. Ja sen on erittäin hauskaa!" Sakura sanoi naurahtaen omille sanoilleen.

"Luulen, että kusin housuuni.." Naruto mutisi itsekseen, tutkien samalla housujaan.

Sasuke ja Naruto siirtyivät Sakuran tv:n eteen, tukkien tytön näkökentän ruutuun. Molempien kädet olivat ristissä rinnan päällä.

"Siirtykää pois tieltä." Sakura komensi, häiriintyneenä poikien keskeytyksestä hänen katselunautintoonsa. Ridge oli juuri suutelemassa Rachelia täysin eri sarjasta, ja Ishida Uryuu oli ainoa, vaikkakin kukaan ei tiennyt sitä, todistaja tapaukselle. Ja juuri ennen kohtausta oli selvinnyt, että Kimi Räikkönen oli nainen ja raskaana ko. Ridgelle. Mutta takaisin ohjelman analysoinnista...

"Sakura." Naruto aloitti. "Me haastamme sinut suutelemaan Inoa!" molemmat pojat tiedottivat yhtä aikaa.

"Mitä?!" Sakura kiljaisi, ohjelma jo unohdettuna, vaikka oli ilmiselvää, että Ridge olikin oikeasti rakastunut Harry Potteriin.

"Kuulit kyllä." toinen pojista totesi itsetyytyväisenä ja suupielet kermassa.

"Koska, ilmiselvästi, sinun haasteesi sai Itachin päätavoitteksi meidän tappamisemme (vaikkakin kenties vain siihen asti kun mies olisi tappanut heidät)... No, on sinun vuorosi siirtyä jonkun tappolistalle!" Sasuke ilmaisi riemuissaan.

Sakura tyrmistyi sanattomaksi. Taustalla Ishida Uryuu oli par'aikaa informoimassa Harry Potteria Ridgen toimista, ja Ridgen ja Rachelin jatkaessa muhinointia täysin epätietoisena asioiden saamasta käänteestä.

"En todellakaan suostu tekemään sitä!" Hän kirkaisi lopulta kauhuissaan yhdessä Rachelin kanssa, joka oli juuri saanut kuulla olevansa valittu kantamaan Harryn ja Ridgen lasta, Harryn tietysti tietämättä asiaa.

Naruto virnisti ja kaivoi esiin vaaleanpunaisen ja pörröisen kirjan ja avasi sen sattumanvaraiselta, kirjanmerkillä merkatulta, sivulta.

"Rakas päiväkirja, idiootit haastoivat minut muhinoimaan Leen kanssa." Naruto luki. "ensiksi en oikein halunnut, mutta kun me vihdoin muhinoimme...luoja, että Lee on hyvä suutelija.".

"Päiväkirjani! Antakaa se takaisin!!" Sakura määräsi puolikauhuissaan. Hän yritti napata kirjan Narutolta, mutta poika oli liian nopea.

"Tee haasteesi tai teetämme päiväkirjasta kopioita ja jaamme ne kaikille luettaviksi." Sasuke uhkasi, lievästi peloissaan liekkiämmän ilmaantumisesta, kuten he Naruton kanssa olivat alkaneet kutsua vihaista Sakuraa.

Sakura pohti asiaa hetken, ennen kuin nyökkäsi. "Hyvä on, mutta teidän on parempi antaa päiväkirjani takaisin."

"Sovittu."

Kaksikko kikatti keskenään ilkeästi, Sakuran mulkoillessa taustalla, kuten Rachel mulkoili Harrya, joka oli vienyt tämän miehen.

**10 minuuttia myöhemmin, Kauppakadulla**

Löydämme jengin harhailevan pitkin yhtä Konohan suurimmista kaduista, yrittäen paikantaa Inoa. Sakura angstasi haasteesta ja pojat naureskelivat hänen selkänsä takana.

"Turvat kiinni jo!" Sakura murisi kaksikolle, joka seurasi häntä turvllisen kymmenen metrin matkan päästä, kymmekertaistettuna.

"Hei, Naruto, muistitko ottaa videokameran mukaan?" Sasuke kuiskasi kysymyksen pojan korvaan. Blondi nyökkäsi ja vilautti taskussaan olevaa tallentajaa. Ylävitoset vaihdettiin Sakuralta piilossa.

"Katso, tuolla on Ino." Naruto ilmoitti teatraalisesti ja osoitti vähän matkaa eteenpäin, Ino rupatteli Shikamarun ja Choujin kanssa.

"No...?" Sasuke vihjasi.

"Vihaan teitä." Sakura totesi tiimiläisilleen, kun he kävelivät kohti porukkaa.

"Ino..." Sakura kutsui hiljaisesti.

Ino lopetti tuttaviensa kanssa rupattelun ja kääntyi Sakuran puoleen.

"Hei, Sakura. Miten menee?" Ino tervehti.

"Mitään ihmeellistä." Sakura katsahti takaisin Sasukea ja Narutoa kohti, jotka molemmat virnuilivat hänelle takaisin.

"Olen pahoillani."

"Minkä takia?"

Inon puhe katkesi, kun Sakura painoi huulensa Inon huulia vasten. Sakura tunki pian kielensä toisen suuhun. Kaikkien muiden, paitsi Sasuken ja Naruton, silmät levisivät (tarkoittaen Inon tiimiläisiä). Nauto aloitti filmaamisen.

"Miksi Sakura muhinoi Inon kanssa keskellä katua?" Chouji kysyi hieman hämmentyneenä asioiden saamalle käänteelle.

"Me haastoimme hänet." Sasuke huomautti ylpeyttä äänessään.

"Tämä on huippua!" Shikamaru puuskahti.

"Jep!" Naruto myönsi.

"Hei, tehkää samalla minullekin kopio." Shikamaru kuiskasi.

"Minulle myös." Chouji huomautti hiljaa.

Sakura lopetti Inon suutelemisen ja katsoi entiseen ystäväänsä.

"Miksi sinä niin teit?" Ino kysyi, kuulostamatta vihaiselta ollenkaan.

"Sasuke ja Naruto haastoivat minut. Olen pahoillani." Sakura vastasi.

"Sakura" Ino sanoi.

"Niin?" Sakura vastasi.

Ino painoi huulensa tulisesti Sakuran huulia vasten ja tämän toinen käsi alkoi hiipiä Sakuran vatsaa ylöspäin, paidan alla.

"Vau!" kaikki jätkät hengähtivät yhteen ääneen.

"Naruto, nauhotathan!" Sasuke kuiskasi.

"Ehdottomasti!" Naruto vastasi myöntävästi.

Jätkät olivat ekstaasissa katsellessann kahden tytön muhinoivat edessään.

"Meidän pitäisi julkaista tämä netissä." Chouji ehdotti.

"Kun naispuoliset ninjat villiintyvät..." Shikamaru jatkoi ajatusta.

"Huippuidea!" Naruto innostui.

He nauroivat ajatukselle, kun asia tulisi vihdoin julki. Naruto jatkoi filmaamista kahden likan harrastuksista, jotka olivat päätyneet jo läheiseen pusikkoon, ja ei, Pertti ei kuulunut osaan pusikkoa. Sakura yritti irrottaa Inoa itsestään, mutta ei voinut. Sakura-raukka! Luulisin...


	7. Hyvästit nallekarhulle ja vakoilua

- 6 -

**Hyvästit nallekarhulle**

"Tulen TODELLAKIN välttelemään Inoa seuraavat seitsemän päivää." Sakura sanoi.

Sasuke ja Naruto naureskelivat nurkassa keskenää, leikkimässä jo antiikkisilla barbeilla, toisen voi olettaa olevan Barbi ja toisen Ken. Sakura tuijotti poikia murhaavasti, kun huomasi esityksensä menneen yleisöltä kokonaan ohitse.

"Minä tapan teidät." Sakura murisi uhkaavasti, mekon vaaleanpunaisuus vain vahvistuen.

"Hei! Sinun pitäisi kiittää meitä, koska tiedät nyt että Inolla on jotain sinua kohtaan!" Naruto yritti rauhoittaa Sakuraa lisäämällä öljyä liekkeihin.

"Ja me teimme satoja kopioita teidän kahden suuteluvideosta ja myymme sitä Ebayllä!" Sasuke julisti. "Ja me saimme jo kaikki myytyä!"

"Jes! Meistä tulee rikkaita!" Naruto huusi tanssien Hare Hare Yukaita keskellä olohuoneen lattiaa, Sasuken liittyessä pian mukaan.

"Meidän pitäisi tehdä vähän lisää kopioita." Sasuke pysähtyi ehdottaen.

"Niinpä!"

Pojat vaihtoivat ylävitoset ja Sasuke kääntyi takaisin Sakuraan, jonka rinnasta alkoi kuulua uhkaavaa murinaa. He olivat nyt matkalla läheisen joen rannalle hyvin idylliseen metsään. Saapuessaan rannalle, he huomasivat pahantuulisen Gaaran toisella puolen jokea.

"Luoja, että vihaan häntä!" Sasuke tuhahti.

"Hei, Gaara-kun!" Naruto heilutti innoissaan punatukkaiselle jinchuurikille.

Gaara mulkaisi heitä ja lähti.

"Vihaan häntä!" Sasuke huusi itseensä uppoutuneena. "Haluan tappaa hänet!"

"Miksi?" Sakura kysyi ihmeissään.

"Koska kaikki tietävät, että sarjassa pitäisi olla vain yksi hottis emopoika.." Sasuke selitti. "Ja se olen MINÄ!"

Hän katsahti ystäviinsä, otka katsoivat pois hänestä.

"Juu, aivan niin..." Sakura mutisi.

"Miten vaan." Naruto vaihtoi hiljaisia mielipiteitä Sakuran kanssa. "Hottis, justiinsa niin..."

"Enkö ole teidän mielestänne hotti emopoika?" Sasuke kysyi hieman tulistuneena.

"Emme me mitään sanoneet!" Sakura sanoi nopeasti.

"Kaikki pitävät Gaarasta enemmän kuin sinusta." Naruto selitti rauhallisesti.

Sasuke tuijotti heitä ja otti käyttöönsä patentoidun PuppyDogEyes no jutsun.

"Hei! Ajattele nyt! Gaara on paljon paremman näköinen kuin sinä, ja emompi." Naruto jatkoi. "Sinä olet vain... tavallisen komea ja..itkupilli."

"Mikä teillä oikein on? Ratkaisetteko te paremmuutenne ulkonäöon mukaan?" Sakura ihmetteli.

Naruto tuijotti Sakuraa hetken ja sanoi sitten. "Emme..."

"Tämä on täysin sekaisin, syytä kirjoittajaa." Sasuke mutisi.

"Kuulin, että Gaara nukkuun nallekarhun kanssa." Naruto sanoi omissa maailmoissaan. "Niin söpöä!"

Sakura ja Sasuke tuijottivat blondia oudoksuen.

"Miten sinä sen tiedät?" Sakura kysyi.

"Vakoiletko sinä häntä?" Sasuke naurahti.

Naruto katsoi heitä ja naurahti hermostuneesti, "En minä vakoile häntä...heheheheh".

"Joten... Nukuuko hän oikeasti nallen kanssa?" Sasuke kysyi.

"Joo." Naruto sanoi, "Hän kutsuu sitä Nallukaksi. Ja aina ennen kun hän menee nukkumaan, hän laittaa sen omaan sänkyysä ja peittelee sen, lopuksi antaen hyvänyönsuudelman."

Sasuke ja Sakura tujottavat häntä jälleen oudoksuen. Naruto hymyilee.

"Oikeasti? Vakoiletko sinä häntä??" Sasuke kysyi.

"En." Naruto valehteli sujuvasti.

"Hei! Minulla on idea!" Sakura kiljaisi tiimiläistensä korvanjuuresta, jättäen jälkeensä hajonneet tärykalvot."Haastan Sasuken varastamaan Nallukan, tänä iltana."

"Kai se sitten sopii." Sasuke kohautti harteitaan, kuin olisi kuullut selvästi mitä tytön asia koski. "Ei nyt satu olemaan muutakaan tekemistä."

"Totta." Sakura totesi.

"Mutta me emme edes tiedä missä hän asuu." Sasuke esteli.

"Hän asuu kaupungin toisella laidalla, punaisessa asunnossa, huone numero 36" Naruto vastasi sujuvasti.

"Oikeasti, vakoiletko sinä?" Sakura sanoi.

"Sanoinhan jo, että en." Naruto valehteli uudemman kerran.

Jälleen Sasuke ja Sakura katsoivat Narutoa hämmentyneinä.

"Mitä?" Naruto vihdoin reagoi katseisiin.

"kertoisiko joku minulle jälleen, miksi olen hänen ystävänsä." Sasuke tuhahti.

"Katso animesta." Sakura vastasi.

"Mistä animesta?" kaksikko kysyi tiiminsä ainoalta tytöltä hieman pöllämystyneinä.

"Älkää vain sanoko, että ette tiedä mistä minä puhun?!"

Pojat vastasivat yhtenäisellä nyökkäyksellä.

"Hei, älkää nyt viitsikö. Me menemme settiin ja laitamme valmiiksi jakson aina seuraavaa lauantaita varten." Sakura opetti kärsimättömänä hänen tyhmänä eteensä tuijottaville tiimiläisilleen.

"Te suutelitte jaksossa kolme!" Sakura kirkaisi. "Ja tuotantoporukalla oli juhlat tässä justiinsa. Kaikki jotka olivat mukana teossa olivat kutsutut!"

"Sakura...sinulla on outo mielikuvitus, sen voin sanoa." Naruto totesi vakavana.

"Tarvitset ammattiauttajan apua." Sasuke totesi vakavana.

Sakura huokaisi vihaisena. "Lähdetään Naruton kämpille ja noudetaan hänen vakoiluvälineensä."

"Jep...Hei!" Naruto hätkähti. "Mitkä vakoilukamat?"

"Oh, ole hiljaa. Me tiedämme että vakoilet Gaaraa." Sakura sanoi ja otti suunnakseen Naruton asunnon, joka sattumoisin sijaitsi lähes toisella puolen kaupunkia.

Myöhemmin keskiyöllä, peikkojen ja keijujen aikaan, porukka tapasi Naruton vakoilutarvikkeiden kanssa Gaaran asunnon ulkopuolella.

"Ok, missä kerroksessa hän asuu?" Sasuke kysyi vihdoin.

He tuijottivat Narutoa.

"No, vakoilija?" Sakura kysyi.

"En minä ole vakoilija..." Naruto vastasi.

Sakura ja Sasuke jatkoivat Narutoon katsomista.

Naruto huokaisi ja mutisi. "Hän on neljännessä kerroksessa. Hänen huoneensa pitäisi olla toinen ikkuna oikealta ja seinat pitäisi olla maalattu vaaleansinisellä, siinä valkoisia pilviä."

"Kiitti, vaklaaja."

"En minä ole mikään vaklaaja! Mitä se muuten tarkoittaa?"

Sasuke nappasi köyden ja heitti sen rakennuksen yli. Toiseen päähän oli kiinnitetty valtauskoukku köyden kiinnittämisen helpottamiseksi. Onnekkaasta sattumasta johtuen, joka sisälsi alastoman pojan, kermavaahtoa ja kananmunan, koukku tarttui kiinni. Sasuke nykäisi sitä varovasti, varmistaen köyden pitävyyden.

"Okei, valmista. Kiipeän nyt ylös." Sasuke ilmoitti, innostus vilkkuen silmäkulmista.

"Onnea." Sakura huikkasi pojan perään.

"Yritä samalla leikata muutama suortuva Gaaran hiuksista." Naruto päätti.

Kaksi muuta tiimin jäsentä tuijotti blondia oudoksuen.

"Se on tiedettä varten." Naruto totesi vakavana, valkoisessa takissa ja silmälaseissa.

"Kuinka vaan..." Sasuke mumisi itsekseen.

Hän alkoi kävellä pitkin seinää, köysi oli tietenkin vain näytön vuoksi. Muutamaa minuuttia myöhemmin Sasuke päätyi Gaaran huoneeseen.

"Mitä hemm-...?" Sasuke aloitti.

Gaaran huone oli tasan tarkkaan kuten Naruto oli sen kuvaillut. Seinät oli maalattu sinisellä maalilla ja siellä täällä oli valkoisia pilviä. Nurkassa oli yövalo, päällä.

"...Naruto oli oikeassa!" Sasuke huikkasi ulos.

"Sanoinhan!" Naruto huusi takaisin.

Sitten Sasuke huomasi muutaman kuvan Gaarasta hymyilemässä pirullisesti, vieressään pino kuolleita ihmisiä.

"Voi hyvä luoja!" Sasuke huusi kuiskaten ja käveli kohti kuvia. "Hänellä on pino pornolehtiä!" Hän viimeisteli ja kyykistyi tutkiskelemaan lehtiä. Vilkaisten nopeasti ympärilleen hän ahtoi monta niistä paitansa alle.

"Saan pitää hieman hauskaa näiden kanssa..." poika mutisi itsekseen. (Sasuke is a major perv!)

Hän huomasi Gaaran nukkumassa omassa sängyssään ja sängyn vierestä löytyi nalle, jota Sasuke oli etsinytkin, nukkumassa omassa pienoiskokoisessa sängyssään.

"Tämä on karmivaa, mutta myös jollain tavalla suloista." Sasuke päätti ja nappasi kuvan edessään olevasta näystä. "Tämä NIIN menee internettiin." Poika kikatti ilkeästi ja käveli pikkuiselle sängylle ja otti nallen.

"Kauniita unia, friikki." Sasuke kuiskasi lopuksi.

Hän lähti huoneesta ja kiipesi takaisin muiden tiimiläistensä luo.

"Siinä on typerä nallenne." Sasuke murahti ja viskasi pehmolelun Narutolle, joka otti kopin ja katsoi sitä.

"Oi, hän on niin söpö!" Naruto purisi.

"Oletko sinä homo?" Sakura kysyi jo suunnitellen yaoi-täytteisiä ficcejä..

"Ei, en ole." Naruto katsoi poispäin tiimiläisistään.

"Joten... mitä me teemme nallella?" Sakura kysyi hämmentyneenä.

Naruto ja Sasuke nauroivat maanisesti.

**Hetkeä myöhemmin,**

"Ei! Et voi tehdä sitä!" Sakura huusi, napaten nallen kanuunasta.

"Älä nyt viitsi, Sakura!" Naruto murahti ystävälleen.

"Tästä tulee mahtavaa!" Sasuke tuumasi, ja pohti samalla hyvin epäSasukemaista käytöstään koko sarjan ajan.

Sakura löi heitä kumpaakin, "Mitä jos joku tekisi saman teille?!"

Sasuke ja Naruto vain nauroivat.

**Sekunteja myöhemmin**

"Olen valmis!" Naruto huusi ja astui kanuunaan.

"Täysi kymppi sinulle!" Sasuke näytti kanuunaan kiipeävälle Narutolle peukkuja (ala Rock Lee).

"Idiootit!" Sakura puhisi ja tunki pehmonallen käsilaukkuunsa.

Sasuke sytytti langan suurin elein, ja Naruto sai kunnon ruutiannoksen kyydittämään matkaansa.

"Maailman reunalle!!" Naruto huusi liidellessään ilmojen halki.

Sasuke löntysti takaisin Sakuran luokse, selvästi jo tylsistyneenä. "Soititko ambulanssin?"

"He ovat paikalla, kun Naruto laskeutuu."

"Luulen, että meidän pitäisi mennä etsimään hänet..." Sasuke totesi ja lähti suunnistamaan kohti todennäköistä laskeutumispaikkaa.

**Seuraavana päivänä, normaalilla paikalla**

Naruto oli jo vapautettu sairaalasta, kolmikko kuuli kovaäänisen karjahduksen, mikä sai kaikki linnut lehahtamaan lentoon.

"Kuulostaa siltä, että joku on noussut sängystä väärällä jalalla." Sasuke kikatti.

"Et ole lainkaan hauska." Naruto valitti.

"En, mutta sinä olet idiootti." Sasuke nauroi ilkeästi.

Sitten he huomasivat Gaaran, huohottaen raskaasti, muristen heille, tosin enimmäkseen Sasukelle.

"Sinä!" Gaara huusi.

"Mitä?"

"Sinä otit sen!"

"Otin minkä?"

"Nallukkani!"

"Nallukka?"

"Niin, Nallukkani. Nyt, anna se takaisin!"

"Ei minulla ole sitä."

Gaara silmät alkoivat kostua ja pyöristyä. "Mutta...Haluan nalleni takaisin."

"Ilman sitä, olen hukassa" Gaara alkoi itkeä.

"Voi..." Sakura äännähti.

Naruto otti tapahtumasta valokuvia. Sasuke huokaisi syvään.

"Siinä" Sasuke sanoi ja heitti nallen lattialle Gaaran eteen.

"Itkupilli.." Sasuke sanoi vielä.

Gaara poimi nallen lattialta ja halasi sitä iloisena.

"Aww." Sakura ja Naruto sanoivat yhdessä.

"Luoja, tämä alkaa käydä typeräsi" Sasuke sanoi, "Minä lähden"

"Typerä fanficci" hän sanoi ja lähti, "ei edes hauska."


	8. Hottis-ongelmia, Jiraya ja UGH

- 7 -

**Sitten tuli Gaara...**

"Mitä HÄN tekee tällä?" Sasuke huusi osoittaen Gaaraa, joka seisoi Naruton ja Sakuran vierellä.  
"Hän tulee leikkimään meidän kanssamme. Eikö se olisikin kivaa?" Sakura hymyili, leikitellen Gaaran hiuksilla.  
"Älä koske minuun" Gaara sanoi.  
Sakura, pelästyneenä, irroitti otteensa punapään hiuksista.  
"Eivätkö hänen hiuksensa ole aivan ihanat!" Naruto kiljahti kuin tyttö.  
Kaikki tuijottivat häntä oudoksuen. Naruto naurahti hermostuneesti ja piiloutui läheisen puun taakse.  
"Ei, se ei olisi mielummin hakattavana" Sasuke sanoi.  
"Olen samaa mieltä Sasuken kanssa" Shikamaru sanoi, "Gaara on täysi luuseri!"  
"Niinpä, kuka nyt haluaisi hengata luuserin kanssa?" Chouji sanoi, samalla tunkien ottamansa kourallisen perunalastuja suuhunsa.  
"No, me hengaamme sinun kannasi, eikö?" Shikamaru totesi.  
"Luulin että te piditte minusta" Chouji sanoi.  
"Nah. Me vain tarvitsimme lihavan tyypin joukkoomme." Sakura huikkasi.  
"Tuo on ilkeää." Chouji sanoi. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan, mutta pian jälkeen hymyili ja jatkoi syömistään.  
"Niin, joka tapauksessa, miksi haluat Gaaran osallistuvan? Hän ei ole siisti. Hän vain seisoo paikallaan ja tappaa ihmisiä. Hän ei ole koskaan edes ryypännyt!" Sasuke sanoi.  
"Niin, hän vain ei ole impulsiivinen" Naruto sanoi, ilmestyen yllättäen Sasuken taakse.  
"Kuka sinulle puhui?" Sasuke kysyi Narutolta.  
"Kuka sanoi etten ole impulsiivinen?" Gaara kysyi, avaten vihdoin suunsa.  
"Nyt hän puhuu. Luulin että hän oli mykkä." Chouji hämmästeli.  
Sakura löi Chojia käsivarteen.  
"Hyvä on, Gaara. Jos kerran olet impulsiivinen, haasta joku. Mikä tahansa ja jonkun meistä on tehtävä se." Sasuke hyökkäsi.  
"Selvä" Gaara hymyili, poissaolevasti. "Haastan Sakuran antamaan ranskalaisen Jiraiyalle."  
"Mitä?!" Sakura huusi, "Miksi minä?"  
"Koska sinä pakotit minut hengaamaan näiden luusereiden kanssa" Gaara sanoi monotonisesti.  
Kaikki muut nauroivat sananvaihdon aikana.  
"No, Sakura. Mene. Mene ja anna pervolle sedälle kielari." Naruto sanoi.  
Sasuke läppäsi Gaaraa selkään. Sakura höyrysi. Kuinka Gaara voisi tehdä tämän hänelle?  
"En aio tehdä tätä!" Sakura sanoi.  
"Se on joko tämä taikka sitten jotain pikkukivaa Inon kanssa." Gaara hymyili ilkeästi.  
"Etsitäänpäs se vanha pervo!" Sakura huudahti käännähtäen.

He aloittivat matkansa, jonka ainoa tarkoitus oli löytää sammakkomies. He löysivät hänet baarista kahden tytön kanssa. Blondin ja Bruneten.  
Jätkät istuivat tuoleille, juoden ja nauraen samalla kun Sakura käveli Jirayan luokse.  
"No,omistan ravintolaketjun ja minulla on suunnaton omaisuus!" Jiraiya nauroi.  
"Voi, Jiraiya!" the Blondi nauroi.  
"Se tekee sinusta kiinnostavan!" Brunette huokaisi.  
He nauroivat hieman lisää. Sakura tuli Jirayan eteen ja pysähtyi. Jiraiya kääntyi katsomaan Sakuraa.  
"Miten menee?" Jiraiya kysyi.  
Sakura katsahti takaisin poikiin, tuntien olonsa hermostuneeksi. Sasuke ja Gaara hymyilivät pahaenteisesti ja muut hankkivat vain humalaa itselleen. Sakura katsahti takaisin vanhukseen. Hän tarttui kiinni kauluksesta ja painoi huulensa toisen huulia vasten. Jiraiya yritti työntää häntä pois luotaan.  
"Yök! Sairas!" Blondi sanoi.  
"Minkälainen sairas mies suostuisi suutelemaan teinityttöä?" Brunette sanoi.  
Neidit nousivat paikoiltaan ja lähtivat kävelemään pois. Sakura irroitti otteensa Jiraiyasta ja poistui rakennuksesta saman tien, häpeissään.  
"Minkä hemmetin takia sinä tuon teit? Maksoit minulle kaksi tipua!" Jiraiya huusi.  
Pojat nauroivat entistä enemmän.  
"Gaara, olin väärässä suhteesi. Olet siisti tyyppi." Sasuke sanoi.  
"Kiitti" Gaara sanoi, ennen kuin otti huikan juomastaan.  
Yht'äkkiä kaksi poliisi saapui baariin ja kävelivät Jiraiyan luokse.  
"Jiraiya, olet pidätetty alaikäisen tytön kanssa harrastetusta seksuaalisesta toiminnasta." toinen poliiseista sanoi.  
"Mitä?! Hän se kävi minun päälleni! Hän jopa laittoi kielensä minun suuhuni!" Jiraiya huudahti.  
"Niin ne kaikki sanovat. Laita tämä rautoihin, Bill" poliisi huokaisi.  
"Kyllä, Bob" Bill sanoi ottaen käsirautansa esiin.  
"Olen viaton!" Jiraiya puolusti.  
Bill kahlitsi Jiraiyan ja ohjasi hänet ovesta ulos. Bob pysähtyi ja kääntyi poikaporukan puoleen.  
"Ettekös te ole hieman nuoria juomaan?" hän kysyi.  
"Voi kyllä, me olemme." Shikamaru sanoi.  
"Aah, sitten. Jatkakaa pois." Bob hymyili ja lähti.  
"Äh, meidät NIIN tapetaan huomenna" Naruto sanoi.  
"Sen takia juhlimme tänään!" Gaara sanoi, nostaen tyhjän lasinsa ilmaan.  
"Totta!" pojat huusivat ja kallistivat lasejaan.

A/N: On epävarmaa tulenko jatkamaan tätä enää lainkaan. Tämä sarja on ollut hyvin nopeaa kirjoittaa aina idean iskiessä, mutta tyylini kirjoittaa ei enää oikein tue näin kevyttä tekstiä. Jos toivotte, niin voin mahdollisesti kirjoittaa sarjalle viimeisen osan irroitellen kaikella millä vain osaan yhden tapahtuman ympärillä. Siistä kysyn **Halutaanko Dareen vielä yksi osa** vai jääkö tämä tähän?


End file.
